<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Game by midnightmumblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334975">In Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings'>midnightmumblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Have smoot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Well here we go again, but it's smoot, it's a short one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Justin really shouldn't be making bets with Josh, especially when it comes to his gaming prowess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very short fic I wrote on a whim because I was bored.  I promise we'll take a break from all of this smut and I'll be posting some fluffy cuteness next.  Oh, and if you're reading this, try dragging it out in broad daylight.  We'll see.</p>
<p>Again, warnings are here for a reason.  Very explicit, so please do not read if you are uncomfortable with the subject.  I am not forcing you to read it.  If you are under 18, please for the love of all that's good, do not read.  </p>
<p>That's all.  Cheers!</p>
<p>Stan SB19!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin moaned quietly when Josh casually shot an enemy in game.  There was no hesitation, no falter in his movements.  His lover kept a cool expression on his face, his voice showing absolutely no sign of strain, even if he had Justin on his lap, sitting prettily on his hard cock.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ve got eyes on two men in the warehouse.” Josh murmured into the mic, and he gently thrust his hips up causing Justin to bite back a moan.  Josh clicked on the mouse, the sound echoing around the room, and he shot the two men dead.</p>
<p>Justin let out soft pants as Josh started getting more into the game.  With every kill, Josh would jerk slightly, thrusting deeper into him, hitting the sweet spot inside. </p>
<p>The younger boy then watched as Josh muted his mic on Discord.  </p>
<p>“I thought you agreed to keep quiet?” Josh asked with a particularly hard thrust, and Justin whined.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Justin gasped.  “I’ll be good, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Josh replied, pressing a kiss on Justin’s shoulder.  “Once we win, I’ll finish you off.  Now, just sit on my cock and behave okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, daddy.”</p>
<p>Josh then unmuted the mic.  “Sorry, I had to take care of something.  Where are we?”</p>
<p>Justin then tried to focus on the game so he could distract himself from the feel of Josh’s cock inside him.  In-game, Josh slaughtered an entire group with little effort, and he faux-yawned.  </p>
<p>“See that, love?  Effortless.” Josh said once he muted his mic.  He angled his hips upward, causing Justin to gasp.  “Just a few more minutes, and I’ll be done.  Can you wait that long?”</p>
<p>Justin nodded.  “Yes, daddy, I can wait.”</p>
<p>Josh hooked his chin on Justin’s shoulder, reaching around the younger boy to his keyboard and mouse.  Justin watched in fascination as Josh shot the enemies in rapid succession, effectively winning the game for their group. </p>
<p>“Great game, guys,” Josh told the other players as he sighed.  “I think I’ll sit the next game out, I still have something to take care of.”</p>
<p>Justin waited as his partner murmured his goodbyes before he turned off the mic and grabbed Justin by his hips.</p>
<p>“And, for being such a good boy,” Josh said with a grin.  “You get your reward.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, daddy," Justin giggled in excitement.</p>
<p>"Stand up, bend over on the bed, and wait for me, okay?" Josh instructed, and Justin did as he was told, though he whined slightly at the feeling of emptiness that came as a result of Josh's hard cock slipping out of him.  He made his way shakily onto the bed and bent over as was told. </p>
<p>Justin shuddered when he felt Josh come up from behind him.  The older boy placed his hand on Justin's hips, gently pushing him forward so that his face was against the sheets, his ass in the air. </p>
<p>"You were such a good boy, sitting quietly on my cock as I finished the game." Josh cooed, trailing a finger from Justin's perineum to his hole.  He gently inserted a finger, causing Justin to gasp quietly. </p>
<p>"So beautiful," Josh murmured, pressing kisses up and down Justin's back.  "You ready for my cock again, Jah?" </p>
<p>"Yes, please," Justin gasped out, and Josh obliged, aligning his hard cock and pushing in all the way until he bottomed out. </p>
<p>The older boy wasted no time as he immediately found a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Justin's hole, causing the younger boy to jerk forward and respond with the most beautiful sounds. </p>
<p>"Ah ah, Josh…fuck, Joshie…" Justin gasped, Josh's name spilling from his lips in a babble.  </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's right baby boy, yell my name." </p>
<p>"Ah, Josh! I'm c-close…"</p>
<p>Josh then reached to wrap his hand around Justin's throbbing member.  He pumped in time with his thrusts, and not long after, Justin came with a soft whine onto the sheets. Josh followed not long after, spilling his load into Justin, causing the younger boy to sigh happily. </p>
<p>"Told you I can concentrate even if you're on my cock." Josh said with a grin later as they took a shower.  </p>
<p>"Alright alright, you've proven your point game master," Justin replied, smiling as Josh massaged shampoo into his hair.  "And I'll admit, I was turned on by how you took control.  Me likey."</p>
<p>Josh laughed.  "I liked it too.  Maybe we can try playing co-op like that someday.  What do you say?" </p>
<p>Justin looked up and grinned.  "I can't wait."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>